


Daddy's Boy

by look_turtles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a daddy kink, but it is not who you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Boy

It had been a long day of saving the world (again) and all Eggsy wanted was go home and watch some dvds and maybe take JB for a walk. He hadn't even had time to take off his suit. Maybe Harry would come over and they would snog like a couple of teenagers. The more he thought about it the more wanted to just spend time with Harry too.

Their relationship was new and Eggsy still couldn't believe that Harry chose him; posh blokes like Harry didn't choose not-posh blokes like Eggsy.

He stopped by Harry's office and Harry was looking down at some papers he was signing. His brow was farrowed and his mouth was a thin line. The red jagged scar where he had been shot in the head stood out against his skin.

'Having fun?' Eggsy asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Harry threw down his pen and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Oh, yes. Paperwork is such fun.'

'Come home with me than. I'll make some dinner and we can make our own fun.' Even though he didn't say it, they both knew that 'fun' was code for sex. Apparently, when it came to Harry everything was code for sex. 

'Well, I guess the paperwork can wait.'

They walked out of Kingsmen and made their way to Harry's car. A warm breeze ruffled Eggsy's hair and caressed his skin. He wanted nothing more than to hold Harry's hand as they walked, but Harry didn't care for public displays of affection. That was fine with Eggsy, Harry touched and kissed Eggsy enough behind closed doors. 

Eggsy walked past his motorcycle and sighed as he saw the black metal and chrome gleam in the sunlight. It was calling his name, but he wouldn't be riding it today; after their first ride together, Harry refused to ride it again. He said he might be a secret agent, but not even he was brave enough to ride on a motorcycle.

When they were in the car, Eggsy rested his hand on Harry's knee and rubbed the soft fabric. He brushed his hand against Harry's groin and smirked when Harry hissed. Eggsy sat back and just grinned, he liked teasing.

Once they made it to Harry's house they walked close and Eggsy could feel Harry's body heat and smell his cool cologne. 

Harry might have looked unaffected, but he had to try twice to get his key into his front door lock.

Once inside, Harry pulled Eggsy close and kissed him. Eggsy knew where this was going and opened his mouth to let in Harry's tongue. As their tongues brushed, they both kissed harder.

As Harry pushed Eggsy against the door, Eggsy ran his fingers through Harry's hair. The strands were soft and nothing made Eggsy hard like messing up that hair. There was just something about Harry losing his pristine image. When Harry was dressed as a gentleman he seemed untouchable like a fancy painting or some shit, now he looked like a very horny, very ordinary bloke.

Harry nipped and kissed Eggsy's neck and his hard cock was pressing into Eggsy's thigh.

'You want me to suck you off?' Eggsy asked as he broke the kiss.

Harry looked up. 'Oh yes, daddy.'

Eggsy eyes went wide. He must have misheard. 'Did you just call me daddy?'

Now Harry's eyes went wide. 'I... That is to say...' he stammered out and Eggsy felt himself harden even more. Harry was so confident and sure of himself in every situation that see him flustered was something of a treat. A sexy treat.

Harry took a deep breath. 'When I was around your age I had a much older lover and I used to call him daddy. It made me... Um...'

Eggsy grinned. 'It made you come like a train. Didn't it?'

Harry nodded as his cheeks turned pink.

Eggsy had an idea. 'Let's go to the bedroom.'

They walked through the house and made their way to the bedroom. The room was by far Eggsy's favorite. The walls were creme and the carpet was plush. Eggsy would never admit it, but sometimes he would take his shoes off and caress the carpet with his toes. 

His favorite part of the room was Harry's king size bed. The sheets were so soft he once came just by rubbing his hard cock against them. Eggsy had been embarrassed, but Harry just grinned as he went to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth to clean the come off Eggsy's stomach.

Now, he had other plans for that bed.

'Get on the bed and strip for daddy.'

Harry grinned wide and his eyes sparkled as he turned around and sat on the bed. 

Eggsy stood against the wall and watched as Harry unbuttoned his dress shirt. As he opened his shirt hard, pink nipples were reveled and Eggsy rubbed his hard-on still inside his trousers.

He licked his lips when Harry took off his shirt. His skin glistened with sweat.

'Stand up for daddy,' Eggsy said with a grin. He was really getting the hang of being daddy. 

Harry stood up and slowly lowered his zipper. He slid his trousers and pants down his thighs and Eggsy took in those pale, muscular thighs. He enjoyed rubbing and kneading them until Harry groaned and moaned.

He tore his gaze away from the thighs and licked his lips as he stared at Harry's hard cock and balls. The hard cock was short and thick, the tip was a deep red and his balls were covered with dark hair.

'Are you going to take off your suit? Harry said as he stood there naked.

'Of course, although I do love fucking you fully clothed,' Eggsy said as he loosened his tie.

Harry just watched as Eggsy stripped off his clothes and let them fall to the floor. Eggsy hissed as cool air touched his hard cock.

Once he was naked, Eggsy smirk. 'Bend over the bed and daddy will fuck you.'

Harry grinned as he turned around and bend over the bed. Eggsy stroked himself a few times as he revelled in the sight of Harry pale, round ass. He went over to an end table and picked up a tube of lube, lubing up his cock he stood behind Harry and rubbed his cock against Harry's ass crack.

Harry groaned as Eggsy cock slid against his skin.

'You want me to prep you?' Eggsy asked as smacked Harry's ass until the skin was pleasantly pink.

'No. I'm. Already. Ready. For. Daddy,' Harry said between smacks.

Eggsy stopped smacking Harry's ass. 'Cheeky.'

'Hope springs eternal and all that.'

Eggsy pushed his cock against Harry's hole and slid in. Harry was indeed lubed and loose, but Eggsy still went slow. He slid his cock in and out of Harry's hole. Once again, he liked to tease.

After several moments of going slow, he sped up his thrusts and Harry moaned loudly as Eggsy's cock hit his prostate. The moans made Eggsy fuck harder and faster, there was just something about Harry letting go that did something to Eggsy.

Much too soon, Eggsy felt his orgasm building. He reached down and stroked Harry's hard cock.

Eggsy had an idea. 'Come on. Be a good boy and come for daddy.' 

Harry yelled out as he came in Eggsy's hand. His muscles clenched around Eggsy's cock and Eggsy came deep inside him. 

Eggsy collapsed onto Harry's sweat slick back. He rolled over and moved up the bed. Harry followed him and rested his head on Eggsy's chest. Eggsy ran his fingers through Harry's sweat damp hair and Harry practically purred.

'Can we do this again?' Harry asked.

'You mean me being daddy? Yeah. You're a good boy.'

Harry grinned as he nuzzled into Eggsy chest.

Days later, Eggsy and Harry were in Harry's house. Harry was sitting on Eggsy's lap.

'I got something for you,' Eggsy said as he sat a wrapped box into Harry's lap.

Harry opened the box and his eyes went wide as he pulled out the light yellow hat inside. On the front of the hat was written, 'I Love My Daddy.'

'Like it,' Eggsy said with a smirk. He couldn't resist the hat when he saw it.

Harry wore the hat. 'Oh, yes. However, I don't think I should wear it in public I'll be more than happy to wear it in the bedroom. My daddy takes such good care of me.'

'Damn straight,' Eggsy said as he captured Harry's lips.

He just hoped Harry never slipped and called him daddy in public, or even worse in front of his mum; that was a conversation that Eggsy would rather go undercover for six months than have.


End file.
